halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Skirmish over Threshold
Untitled Is this really necessary? The Chief was on the ground for most of the battle. :Ahem...this is AFTER the battle. I even said that in the summary. It needed making, seeing as there was no Installation 04 when this fight took place.-- Forerunner 01:16, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::I'd just like to point out that Halopedia even says that the Battle of Installation 04 ended when it was destroyed, so why should this be merged? Also, we have articles on battles that are part of other battles anyway. So even if this IS counted as part of the 04 battle, then we'd have to merge the following battles into their larger parents: *First Battle of Mombasa - First Battle of Earth; *Second Battle of Mombasa - Second Battle of Earth; *Battle of Tsavo - Second Battle of Earth; and several others would also have to be merged as well.-- 'Forerun'' '' ' 14:14, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::Not quite. It all depends on the significance of the event/battle and how it affected the overall war. When I said significance, I meant how it changed the course of the war. For instance, this article only covers John-117's escape (and a few Marines) from the Installation and nothing else. The acquired Covenant ship did not give any significant advantage to the Human faction until they reached Reach (From here, Operation:First Strike takes place)..-5ub7ank(7alk) 18:41, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :Merge.GEARS OF WAR 2 :Merge.--Kahn iceay 07:11, 15 April 2009 (UTC :Merge.--User:EtErNiTy92 Name/Title If the battle only took place above the Installation, then it should be redirected to Battle of Installation 04 with a little section which covers this space battle. However, if the battle took place throughout the entire Soel System, then it should be named Battle of Soel. As of now, I find the current title unfitting.-5ub7ank(7alk) 19:13, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :Me too--Jack Black 21:17, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Naming I find the title of the article rather odd; while the battle certainly took place inside the Soell system, it didn't encompass the whole system; instead, it was only in Halo 04's debris field around Threshold. With similar criteria, the whole battle of Installation 04 could be called Battle of Soell, as it happened inside the system. Sure, the naming is kind of problematic in this case, as it happened in space. But i propose this to be named "Battle over Threshold", as per a similarly named battle, Skirmish Over Harvest. If a similar naming style was used in that article, that battle would be called "Skirmish of Epsilon Indi" or something. In my opinion, "Battle over Threshold" would certainly be a more informative title; Battle of Soell could as well be referring to the whole Battle of Installation 04. And while technically, there's no "over" in space, the entire battle took place in Threshold's orbit.--Jugus 19:05, November 23, 2009 (UTC) : - Sounds good.-- 'Forerun'' ' 19:50, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Longsword Was the Longsword destroyed? I saw no evidence of such in either the book or this article. 'TG (t ' 07:27, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Not really, I guess. But it was heavily damaged, perhaps rendered inoperable, when it crashed to the hangar. --Jugus (Talk | ) 07:34, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I note that the Pelican is now noted as the UNSC casualty. I know that this one made it intact into the hangar. Unless I've missed something? 'TG (t ' 07:47, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::No, they loaded the Pelican with explosives and flew the Longsword to the hangar. The book erroneously refers to the Longsword as a Pelican later on. But I'm pretty sure it was the Longsword that survived and made it to the Ascendant Justice.--Jugus (Talk | ) 08:02, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::That makes more sense. I did note Chief sending Johnson "to the Pelican" in order to fetch the medical kit, but they already grabbed everything of any value from the Pelican earlier. Thanks for clearing that up. 'TG (t ''' 08:27, May 21, 2010 (UTC) The two Caucasian Marines in BDU picture not Lieutenant Haverson :Ahem now the other marine you mentioned that is not Lieutenant Elias Haverson it is not him. it cannot be him in BDU and he never wore BDU ever so not being negative on this topic so I aught for you to change the image saying "John-117 alongside Corporal Locklear and Lieutenant Haverson fighting on the Ascendant Justice." that isn't Lieutenant Haverson and it cannot be him he never wore BDU Armor ever. :However this was a mistake when done with First Stike and that non-canon Marine could be Private First Class Chips Dubbo but it's not offical Halo-Canon and it's not part of that book itself as it was a mistake and no way Dubbo would be with them as he would have survived a different way but that's another story though. :I have no clue who the unnamed Marine is but that would just be a mistake as likewise. Regards Colby James. Colby James 06:20, April 16, 2018 (UTC)